


宿舍play

by az12638



Category: yugbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az12638/pseuds/az12638
Kudos: 2





	宿舍play

结束了一天的行程之后，成员们个个都有些疲惫，回到宿舍的时候已经很晚了，七个人一时无话，各自回了宿舍准备睡觉。  
金有谦却睡不着，躺在床上打了无数个滚以后，脑中的思绪还是像刚刚烧开的开水一样，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡，他悄咪咪看了一眼躺在旁边床上的bambam，他背对着自己一动不动，看起来像是睡着了。  
“……bambam啊，睡了吗？”  
“唔？”bambam正处在半梦半醒的状态下，听到金有谦在叫自己的名字，下意识的出声回应。还没等到他开口问金有谦叫自己有什么事，就感觉到身旁的床铺一沉，像是有人凑了过来。金有谦手长腿长的，凭借自己的身高优势，轻而易举的从背后把bambam搂了个满怀。  
“干嘛呢，回你自己的床上去。”bambam迷迷瞪瞪的用胳膊肘顶了顶金有谦，示意让他放开自己，金有谦却不为所动，下巴抵在bambam肩膀上，说话时呼吸温温热热的带着湿气，打在bambam的耳廓上。  
“bam啊，你今天新染的头发很好看呢。”  
Bambam简直哭笑不得，“你大晚上的不睡觉，就是为了和我说这个？”  
“也不是……”金有谦哼哼唧唧的，不满的用脑袋轻蹭着bambam的脖子，“我说你啊，你干嘛老是背对着我，你倒是回头看我一眼啊。”  
Bambam很无奈，转过身去一把捏住金有谦的脸，左揉揉右揉揉，便揉边咬牙切齿道：“我不过是想睡个觉，你怎么这么多话，你吵死了！”说完自己先叹了一口气，搂住了金有谦的脖子，“你说，到底想干什么？”  
金有谦的眼睛晶晶亮，咬着嘴唇只是笑，黑暗中无声的揽过bambam的腰，把他抱得更紧了一些。Bambam只觉得背后有什么东西顶着自己，金有谦打在耳朵上的呼吸骤然间热的灼人。  
“呀，你这个家伙……怎么满脑子淫秽色情思想？”  
“瞎说，我明明满脑子都是你。”秉承着bambam没有推开自己就是不拒绝的原则，金有谦从善如流的撩起bambam的衣服下摆，沿着背脊一路摩挲到肩胛骨，又坏心眼的向下探去，结果被bambam猛地一把摁住。  
“别闹，珍荣哥会听到的。”bambam恨铁不成钢的瞪了金有谦一眼，向朴珍荣房间的方向使了个眼色。  
“不会的……”金有谦锲而不舍的蹭了过去，轻轻咬住了bambam的耳垂，含含糊糊地小声道：“我们别叫出声就好了……”  
“你别……”还没等bambam把“别开玩笑了”这几个字说出来，就被金有谦不由分说的堵住了嘴。黑暗中视觉受限的时候，身体的其他感官就变得格外敏锐，金有谦今天晚上不知道为什么格外急迫一些，吻着自己的力道让嘴唇都有些发麻。Bambam本来还很有些睡意昏沉，这会儿被金有谦不管不顾的作风一吓再被这样热烈的一吻，到底还是年轻的男孩子，bambam只觉得自己原本混沌的脑子瞬间清明了不少，被撩拨得挑起了欲望，连呼吸都急促了起来。  
“你不要闹了，真那么想要的话，不然我帮你弄出来？” bambam到底还是带了一丝理智，唇齿纠缠的间隙勉强开口道，心想不然万一被哥哥们听到可就丢脸丢大了。然而没想到金有谦并不领情，小孩子耍赖一般的将bambam压在身下，一只手不安分的向他的下身探去。Bambam睡觉的时候穿的衣服都很宽松，因此轻而易举的就被金有谦得了手，当触碰到那同样灼热而且已经微微抬头的部位时，金有谦的语气里带上了一分得逞后的满足。  
“说什么要帮我弄出来嘛，你这不是也很想要的么？”  
“……混蛋，闭嘴！”感觉到金有谦的另一只手已经乘胜追击的绕到了自己的身后，沿着尾椎部分缓慢的划着圈儿，bambam气得锤了他一下，却因为要害部位还落在那人手上，连打人的力道都是软软的。身体的每一个部分像是都熟悉极了那人的触碰，金有谦的手指划过的地方每一个都是敏感带。算了，索性破罐子破摔一次，小心一些不发出声音，不被哥哥们发现就好了。  
身下的人的身体好像瞬间化开来了一般，双腿慢慢的张开，搭上了自己的腰际，一副任君采撷的模样。金有谦深深地吸气，试图按捺下自己躁动不安的欲望，在尾椎周围划圈儿的手指顺势沿着臀缝而下，轻车熟路的侵入了那紧闭着的后穴。被调教过很多次的地方像是对那手指也极熟稔，迫不及待地张着小嘴吮吸着，裹挟着手指，想要把它往更深处带去。被开发得已然十分敏感的身体对异物的侵入全无抗拒，反而因为体内这根不断搅动扩张着的手指而更加燥热。Bambam难耐的扭动着身体，紧咬住下唇抑制住了即将脱口而出的呻吟，双手无措的抓紧了身下的床单，感觉到体内的手指由一根变为两根，最后被扩张到三根手指也可以自由出入的状态。  
小穴里温热而又潮湿，因为手指的动作发出了微弱淫靡的水声，在寂静的夜里这点微弱的声响显得格外的鲜明，指尖在肠壁的皱褶内逡巡着，终于找到那处凸起时，金有谦指节轻曲，缓缓从凸起处划过。  
“嘶——”熟悉的酥麻感涌上，bambam情不自禁的挺了挺腰，无人关照的性器更显挺立，因为后穴的刺激已经开始渗出液体。  
“有谦啊……已经可以了……”已经不满足于只是手指的翻搅，颤动着小嘴等待投喂的小穴不禁开始期待有更大的东西来填满自己。伸手把金有谦拉向自己，bambam用膝盖轻蹭着金有谦涨大的灼热，小小声道：“你……快点进来……”  
“乖，再等一下。”金有谦似是在极力忍耐着，连喘息都变得急促起来，“你也不想明天爬不起来对不对，要做好充分的准备才可以……”说着指尖猛地按向体内那处敏感点，并压住它开始不断的旋转搅动。  
Bambam的身体猛地挺起，又无力地重重摔在床上，他死命的用手捂住嘴才没有漏出因为受到剧烈刺激而逸出的尖叫声，一波又一波密集的快感不间断的从后穴蔓延至四肢，充血的性器甚至都开始胀痛，叫嚣着迫切的想要释放。他努力强迫自己平稳呼吸，一只手颤颤巍巍的伸向自己的下身，想要给予被冷落着的柱身一些抚慰，却在中途被金有谦拦住。  
“别动……”金有谦干脆直接吻住了bambam，不理会他不满的轻哼，舌尖勾着bambam的舌头极尽缠绵，在把人吻得迷迷糊糊的时候，深埋在后穴里的手指突然发力，一下快过以下的戳弄着那凸起的一点，小穴被戳刺的毫无反抗之力，只能被动承受着前列腺体被挑逗的命运，甚至开始抽搐着吐出了一波欢愉的液体。  
“不要……唔，太快了……”Bambam的眼前一阵阵的发黑，抖着嗓子惊慌失措的惊呼，快感累积到顶点时的呼喊声悉数却都被金有谦以一吻封缄。他拼命扭动着身体试图逃离那只飞速顶弄着自己的指尖，但却都是徒劳，舒爽的感觉迅速扩散开来，速度快到连盘缠着金有谦腰部的双腿都开始微微发颤。高潮来的早有预谋却又那么猝不及防，真正爆发的那一刻，精液不是喷射而出，而是从颤抖着的性器顶端一下子涌了出来，沾湿了自己和金有谦的小腹，这一次射得又多又狠，仿佛连全身的力气都带走了一般。Bambam的眼中已经被汹涌的情潮刺激的水光粼粼，他失神的看着天花板，拼命呼吸着好像几百年前就已经从肺部离家出走的空气，无声体会着高潮带来的余韵。  
而那只坏心眼作乱的手指却在功成名就之后倏地退了出去，只留被逗弄得一塌糊涂的小穴无助的开合着小嘴，像是在挽留什么。身体深处因为这一时的平静而感到极大的空虚，同时对于被更加粗大的物事穿透的期待也使得一股痒意从骨子深处透了出来。  
这一次金有谦没有再玩什么欲擒故纵的把戏，他的忍耐力似乎也是已经到达了极限，把bambam一把抱起翻了个身，呈现出了相对更容易插入的后背式，沾起bambam刚刚射出的精液涂上了自己已然蓄势待发的性器，抵在入口处磨蹭了两下，然后迫不及待地挺身进入。  
Bambam倒抽了一口凉气，被比刚才的手指存在感强烈得多的大家伙突然插入的感觉算不上好，巨大的顶端强行撑开了刚刚已被开发得松软的入口，一点一点劈开皱褶，强势的向里推进，即使之间有过类似的经验，被异物撑开的感觉仍是令他难以自抑的皱起了眉头。刚刚射精过的身体格外的敏感，那与主人的意志相违背的是那饥渴的穴口，此刻正在欢欣鼓舞的吞吃着硕大的肉根，龟头顶端被紧紧地咬住吸吮，热情的让金有谦一个把持不住差点缴械投降。  
“放松一点，bam啊……很舒服吗？你下面咬得我好紧……”金有谦轻轻拍了拍身下人挺翘的臀部，一手绕到胸前捻起了早已硬挺的不行的红樱，一手握住了bambam刚刚释放过、此刻显得有些半软的性器熟练地抚弄着，感受着它在手心颤动了两下，渐渐地又有了抬头的趋势。  
Bambam趴伏在床上，索性把头埋进枕头里，来掩盖一部分实在抑制不住的呻吟声，小穴被撑得满涨，胸口和下体都被人照顾的妥妥帖帖的，黑夜里压抑而又激烈的交合所带来的感官刺激令人激动到脚趾蜷缩，他控制不住自己，下意识的绞紧了肠肉，果不其然听到金有谦发出了一声惊喘，随后报复性的腰下一个用力，成功的把自己埋得更加深入了一些。  
金有谦这次到底是考虑到了毕竟是在宿舍里，稍一不注意就有可能被发现，因此也不敢大开大合的抽插，只是挺着肉棒一边浅浅的操弄着一边寻找着bambam的敏感点，找到之后就将龟头顶在那一点上，压着bambam的臀部不住地旋转、研磨，握着bambam性器的手上动作不停，大拇指蹭过吐着露水的顶端，快速拨弄着逐渐勃发的柱身，感受着它因刺激而鲜明的剧烈脉动。  
黑暗寂静的宿舍里，唯一能够听见的只有偶尔传来低沉的喘息声，一声急促似一声，在黑夜里显得格外暧昧旖旎。两个少年人都是第一次尝试在这种场景下做爱，这种隐秘氛围下的抵死缠绵所带来的有如偷情一般的体验直接而又迷人，令人完全无法抵抗。或许是因为这个原因，金有谦今晚显得格外失控，几个用力的冲撞过后开始在bambam的肩头又啃又咬，情事中那副甜腻的小奶音带上了几分沙哑，听上去格外勾人。  
“再深一点好不好，嗯？”  
“唔……”bambam被顶的呼吸困难，后穴被磨蹭得几乎麻痹，只能艰难的挺了挺腰示意金有谦快一点，感觉自己被金有谦捕获在手中的性器开始跳动着，再多一些刺激就足以令它爆发。  
金有谦显然也感受到了这一点，索性不再刻意放慢速度，而是更加用力的冲撞着bambam体内的敏感点，腰部熟悉的酥麻感逐渐漫过全身，快感强烈到令指尖都发颤。“再坚持一下，我快要到了……”  
“有谦啊……”bambam的声音被撞得断断续续，带着哭腔的尾音抖到不行，“快一点，我们一起……”  
“射在里面，好不好？射满你……好不好？”眼前的黑暗都开始因为强烈的快感而显得扭曲，bambam此时已经听不到任何声音，只知道死死攥住枕头，大张着嘴发出无声的尖叫。金有谦的手抚过自己的尖端，不断搓揉着柱身之下的囊袋，后穴中的肉根开始连根没入又整个抽出，带出了咕叽咕叽的水声，最后一下冲刺的时候那原本已经硕大的尺寸更是暴涨了一圈，金有谦挺腰深深埋入bambam的穴内抵住了肠壁，顶端的小眼剧烈翕张着，一股精液狠狠地打在前列腺上，随后第二股、第三股……果不其然瞬间填满了后穴。被内射的快感令bambam浑身一抖，眼前好像在放烟花一样五光十色，而在烟花真正爆开的那一刹那，他无力地挺动着腰肢再次射出，感觉自己的脑浆都快要被人抽干了。  
“好满……”bambam细细的喘着气，累到连手指都不愿意动一根，皱着眉头不满的抱怨：“呀金有谦，你居然真射在里面了！”  
“我有问过你啊，你没说话不就是默认了嘛。”金有谦干脆开始耍无赖，他抱着bambam翻身侧躺在床上，半软的性器还深埋在小穴内恋恋不舍的小幅度晃动着，“你今天不也是很兴奋么，一开始夹得我痛死了。”  
“我那是紧张好不好，紧张！你知道我为了忍住不叫费了多大力气吗？”bambam气急败坏的反驳金有谦，伸手试图推开他，“赶紧把你那根玩意儿拔出去，我要去浴室清理一下。”  
金有谦这次倒是很听话的退了出去，性器脱离体内时发出了异常色情的“啵”的一声，bambam不由自主红了脸，不过幸好一片黑暗中没人看的见。他强撑着疲软的身体从床上坐起，双腿却在接触到地面的时候很没出息的一软，差点一屁股坐在地上，身后传来金有谦忍着笑意的声音：“需要我抱你过去吗？”  
“……不需要！”bambam嘴硬逞强，慢慢的一步一步挪去浴室。金有谦笑着看着bambam的背影，思考了片刻，终于还是蹑手蹑脚的跟了过去。  
浴室亮着灯，大概是想着这么晚了不会有人来，所以也并没有关严门。金有谦轻悄悄上前推开门的时候，bambam正在清理刚刚自己射进去的东西。他一条腿搭在马桶边缘，手指努力伸进被操干得微微红肿的后穴抠挖着，手指抽插间带出一些鲜红的肠肉。摩擦过度的小穴似乎十分敏感，即使进入的是自己的手指也仍然会令身体有些躁动。Bambam半闭着眼，喘息得支离破碎，一坨白浊随着他的手指从后穴涌出，随后漏出得更多，淅淅沥沥的连成了一条银丝落入马桶中，有几滴甚至溅到了地板上。之前在房间里一片漆黑，除了强悍的深入以外并看不到彼此的脸，这会儿有了光金有谦才能看得真切，bambam的眼角和嘴唇都熏上了情欲未消的潮红，胸口的红樱被自己揉搓的依然硬硬的挺立着，通红的穴口混上白浊的精液，在浴室灯光的映衬下看上去活像个被调教得彻彻底底的性爱娃娃，浑身上下写满了“弄坏我”一般的致命的性感。  
“你怎么来了？”bambam一转头，发现金有谦不知道什么时候过来的，眼神直愣愣的站在门口，不禁有些慌张。他手忙脚乱的想要抽出清理着穴道的手指，却因为忙乱中不小心碰到了自己的敏感点而发出了一声微弱的呻吟。就在这个当口金有谦已经推门而入，还顺便随手锁上了浴室的门。  
身高腿长的优势大概就在于此，金有谦两步走上前，不由分说的吻住了bambam，双手捧住刚刚肆虐过的臀瓣狠狠的揉弄着，顺着bambam因为过度惊讶甚至没来得及抽出小穴的手指一道，也伸了一根手指进去，不断屈伸着指节搔刮柔嫩充血的内壁。  
“你干什么……唔，停下来……”bambam拼命的摇着头，想要抽回自己的手指，无奈金有谦把自己抓得死紧，竟是半分也动弹不得。自己和那人的手指一齐进入肠道的感觉如此怪异，进进出出间竟有一种自己在自慰的感觉，而且是被自己的手指搞得很爽的那种。快感顺着脊梁骨窜入大脑，激得bambam身上都起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩，他的眼中很快泛起了一层水雾，第一时间发现了身边金有谦那刚刚射在自己体内的凶器很快的又开始重振旗鼓，雄赳赳气昂昂的挺立起来。  
最完蛋的是，自己竟然再次有了反应，一晚上业务繁忙的性器居然违背主人的客观生理规律，在已经发射过两次之后再次颤颤巍巍的站起身来，在空气中瑟瑟发着抖，等待着有人来纾解抚慰它。  
感觉到bambam又开始情动，开始哼哼唧唧的把整个身子往自己身上蹭，金有谦伸手扣下马桶盖自己坐了上去，从善如流的一把拉过bambam，让他面对着自己坐在自己的腿上，怒涨着的肉刃正好抵住了穴口，轻蹭了两下之后再次顶了进去。  
之前已经被完全开发的小穴没有再做推拉状，欢天喜地的将带给自己无上快乐的东西纳入了自己的口中，进入得无比顺滑。这一次被插入的快感比之前更深，两人面对面坐着，bambam的性器被夹在自己和金有谦的小腹之间，随着两人的动作来回摩擦，一阵阵舒爽的感觉从小腹蔓延开来。身体里金有谦的凶器由于体位的原因，在自己体重的作用下插得格外深入，几乎快要顶到胃里。金有谦在进入后并不忙着动作，而是把身体往上挺了挺，确保最大程度的深入，龟头似乎到达了从未探索过的地方，深得让bambam没来由的觉得慌张。他拧着身子想要让金有谦退出去一些，但却只是徒劳，金有谦就着这个姿势开始抽动，每一次退出再进入都让bambam产生了一种马上就要被操坏的错觉。  
“不行……太深了……”bambam受不住的猛摇头，却仍难逃脱几乎被巨大肉棒戳穿的命运，金有谦的眼睛亮的可怕，说出来的话令bambam面红耳赤：“太深吗？可是你明明很喜欢的啊……你自己都不知道你有多兴奋，下面湿成这样，还一直在吸我……”  
“别说了！混蛋……”bambam红着脸听不下去，大腿根处被交合处传来的巨大快感刺激得狂抖，身体甚至开始不由自主的迎合起了金有谦的节奏，开始不断前后摇摆着臀部去追逐情欲的浪潮。自己的性器在金有谦的小腹上毫无章法的乱戳乱刺，不断渗出的淫液在皮肤上留下了一道道晶亮的水渍。  
“太多了……我不行了……”bambam只能软软的靠在金有谦肩膀上，被一下又一下急迫的挺进顶的浑身乱颤，一张嘴全都是破碎的呻吟。金有谦似乎觉得自己从下向上戳刺并不能很好的发力，干脆让bambam的双腿盘在自己腰上，托着他的屁股一下站了起来，边走边用力操干着湿软小穴的深处，然后用力把bambam抵在墙上，自己则托着他的腰部狠狠的抽动了起来。  
体位的变换让深埋在体内的性器角度骤然一变，猝不及防的扫遍了自己身上所有的敏感点，bambam被操得白眼一翻差点晕过去，居然就这么直接射了出来，随着金有谦抽插的动作小腹拍打着bambam的臀部，把精液带的两人下身都是。另一边在bambam射精的同时，金有谦也没有慢下速度，而是更加凶狠的动作着，像是要把自己撞进bambam的身体里一样。因为射精而剧烈抽搐着的小穴反而遭到了更粗暴的对待，Bambam不由得压着嗓子哭叫：“你慢一点……你等我射完再动，这样太……”  
“这样不是更爽？”持续不断的冲击使得高潮被无限的延长，金有谦双眼通红，托扶着bambam后腰的双手更加用力的把他压向自己，冲刺的速度猛然间加快了一倍。感觉自己似乎也有了快要喷发的势头，金有谦干脆全力冲刺，把bambam和墙面压得没有一丝缝隙，双脚悬空造成了失重的感觉。原本已经把小穴填的没有一丝缝隙的肉棒似乎又一下子长大了许多，bambam甚至觉得自己会被这根家伙从中间劈成两半，马达一般被楔入身体的冲击太过剧烈，bambam终于承受不住，崩溃般的小声啜泣了起来。  
“有谦啊，快，吻我……我受不了了……”  
金有谦很配合的低头吻住了他，让他得以在这一吻的掩护下放肆的发出尖叫，刚刚被操射的性器现在甚至还会随着抽插的频率一波一波的吐出精液，这会儿居然又开始从铃口处传来了几乎近似于尿意的感觉，像是要被插到二度射精了。而正在这个时候金有谦却一把扣住了bambam的阴茎根部，强行抑制住了他释放的进程。  
“别急，我们一起……”维持着这种高速抽动的频率，金有谦终于在重重的几十次冲撞后猛地抽出了自己的阴茎，一股精液又多又猛地打在了bambam剧烈鼓动着的小腹上，扣住自己的手终于松了开来，bambam抽抽搭搭的挺起身子，隔了几秒钟才射出了一股稀薄的精液。他长出一口气，意识开始模模糊糊的飘远，似梦似醒中感觉到金有谦轻轻柔柔的抱起了自己，用最快速度帮自己清理好身体，然后抱着自己回房。  
“晚安，好梦。”陷入昏睡的前一刻，金有谦轻轻吻了自己的额头，这样说道。  
毁了我半个晚上的睡眠，这简直就是禽兽！bambam欲哭无泪的无声控诉着，昏昏沉沉进入了梦乡。


End file.
